Das Jahr 7 und die nervigen, neuen Schülerinnen
by Lady Juliana
Summary: Eine Geschichte über das 7. Schuljahr der berüchtigten Rumtreiber...
1. Die lästigen Verwandten

Halli, hallo!  
Ich habe mich hier an einer neuen Story versucht. Ich bin auch echt gespannt, wie sie ankommt. Also, lasst mir doch ein Review da, um mir ein kleines Feedback zu geben.  
Danke im voraus,  
Juliana  
Kapitel 1

Die lästigen Verwandten

,Victoria, komm sofort hierher!", hörte ich eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme meinen Namen rufen.  
,Was ist denn?", fragte ich und versuchte dabei möglichst unschuldig zu klingen, konnte mir ein Grinsen allerdings nicht verkneifen.  
,Das fragst du noch? Wie kannst du es wagen meinen Cousin anzumachen und ihm so ganz nebenbei erzählen, dass ich keine Jungfrau mehr wäre?"  
,Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte ich in einem sehr verdächtigen Tonfall und musste mich anstrengen nicht laut zu lachen. Mit erwartungsvollem Blick sah ich in Mel's große, braune Augen.  
,Hmm...lass mich nachdenken. Vielleicht, weil er genau das heute, beim Mittagessen mit den Verwandten, berichtet hat?", rief sie aufgebracht.  
,Beim Mittagessen?"  
Das war zu viel für mich. Ich wäre beinahe an 'ersticktem Lachen' gestorben.  
,Was ist denn daran so lustig? Du bist echt unmöglich! Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie meine Verwandten jetzt von mir denken." Melanie seufzte laut.  
,Ich bitte dich. Du bist siebzehn. Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, die würden dich noch für ne Jungfrau halten?", gab ich zurück, als ich mich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.  
,ICH muss ja nicht jedem auf die Nase binden, das ich mit allem in die Kiste gehe, das einen Schwanz und ausreichend männliche Hormone besitzt.", antwortete sie bissig und warf mir einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.  
Das hat gesessen!  
,Ach komm schon Mel. Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass dein dummer Cousin das gleich hinausschreit.", versuchte ich meine beste Freundin zu beruhigen.  
,Wo wir wieder beim Thema wären: Wieso musstest du ausgerechnet mit Brian ins Bett? Wieso mein Cousin?". Sie klang bei diesen Worten wirklich verzweifelt.  
,Stop! Langsam. Im Bett sind wir nie gelandet. Wir haben uns lediglich geküsst, aber weil er darin schon kläglich versagt hatte, hab ichs dabei belassen. Ich habe schließlich auch einen Ruf zu verteidigen.", erklärte ich ihr.  
,Es wäre besser wir vergessen dieses Thema und reden mal über die nächste Woche.", schlug Melanie ergeben vor und ein Funkeln war in dem Braun ihrer Augen zu sehen.  
,Bist du auch so aufgeregt? In Hogwarts wird es so viel zu entdecken geben."  
,Vor allem die Männerwelt.", ergänzte ich und erntete nur ein Seufzen ihrerseits, doch letztendlich grinste auch sie bei diesem Gedanken.

,Das wird unser letztes Jahr.", sagte Mel mit einem melancholischen Klang in der Stimme.  
,Ja und wir werden auch diese Zauberschule auf den Kopf stellen.", schwor ich ihr in feierlichem Ton und lachte laut auf.

Fortsetzung folgt...wenn euch die Story gefällt...


	2. Zu viel Eis, Spitznamen und die unschuld

Hey ihr Lieben!  
Ich traue mich mal das nächste Kapitel meiner Story zu veröffentlichen. Ich hoffe auf ein paar Anmerkungen dazu.

Viel Spaß,  
Juliana

Kapitel 2

Zu viel Eis, Spitznamen und die unschuldigen Schüler aus Beauxbatons

Vielleicht sollte ich uns erstmal vorstellen.

Mein Name ist Victoria Braddock, besser bekannt unter dem Namen Vicky. Seit einer Woche bin ich stolze 17 Jahre alt und habe eine Größe von 1,74m erreicht.

Ich bin stolze Besitzerin schwarzer Haare, die mir ein ganzes Stück über die Schultern reichen. Ich mache mir selten die Mühe sie irgendwie hochzustecken oder Ähnliches, weil ich dazu schlichtweg keine Geduld habe.  
Meine Augen halte ich selbst für ziemlich besonders. Sie sind dunkelblau, fast wie der Himmel bei Nacht.  
Gut, ich bin nicht wirklich dünn, aber auch nicht zu dick. Schlank würde meine Statur gut beschreiben, glaub ich. Das wird aber an meiner ausgewogenen Ernährung liegen. Meine Mutter legt sehr viel Wert darauf, was meinen Vater und mich in die Verzweiflung treibt.  
Ich komme aus einer reinblütigen Zauberfamilie, worauf heutzutage viel zu viel Wert gelegt wird.

Melanie Laverne trägt den ehrenwerten Titel beste Freundin .  
Ich kenne sie seitdem ich denken kann und ich bin auch daran schuld, dass sie von jedem nur 'Mel' genannt wird.   
Als ich noch jünger war, war mir ihr Name einfach viel zu lang ich meine...hey...das sind drei Silben...und drei Sekunden meines Lebens, die ich damit verbringe, nur um ihren Namen auszusprechen und faul wie ich nun mal bin ja ich gebe es hiermit ganz öffentlich zu hab ich ihr diese Kurzform verpasst. Mel scheint sich auch damit angefreundet zu haben, denn seitdem sie zehn Jahre alt ist, hat sie sogar damit aufgehört mir jedes Mal die Zunge rauszustrecken oder mich anzufauchen, wenn ich sie so nenne.   
Zwangsläufig war es auch besser so, denn wir sind immerhin Nachbarn, da sieht man sich recht häufig.

Ich muss zugeben, dass Mel eine echte Schönheit ist.  
Sie hat schokobraune Augen und blondes, lockiges Haar, dass ihr bis auf die Schultern fällt. Habe ich schon erzählt, dass sie 1,75m groß ist?  
Ich versuche die Tatsache, dass sie um genau einen Zentimeter größer ist als ich zu verdrängen, was mir aber schwer fällt, da sie mir das bei jeder Gelegenheit unter die Nase reibt.

Zudem ist Melanie auch die Ältere von uns beiden. Sie ist schon seit ein paar Monaten 17 Jahre alt.  
Ich muss neidlos zugeben, dass sie eine super Figur hat, was wirklich nicht fair ist, da sie bestimmt genauso viel Eis verdrückt, wie ich.

Ja, aber jeder hat so seine Fehler, nicht wahr?  
Mel zum Beispiel ist unheimlich zielstrebig man könnte auch sagen 'machtgierig', ein wenig schüchtern, aber vor allem stur.

Meine Güte, ich weiß gar nicht, wie viele Streitgespräche wir schon geführt haben und das nur weil sie niemals nachgeben will.

Jetzt ist es wohl auch für mich an der Zeit zu gestehen. Ja, auch ich bin ein Dickkopf.  
Aber abgesehen davon sind wir aber ein super Team, wenn's mal schwierig wird.  
Auch so einiges wurde uns schon nachgesagt: die Unzertrennlichen... die Schwestern... die Zwillinge... die Lesben ich bitte euch, auch in Beauxbatons sind die Schüler nicht so unschuldig, wie man es ihnen nachsagt.

Ich sollte vielleicht dazu sagen, dass ich einen großen Teil der männlichen Schülerschaft vom Gegenteil überzeugen konnte, aber ich habe damit nur meine Pflicht getan.

Besonderen Dank an Mysterychan für das ALLERERSTE Review. **freu**


	3. Vom kulturellen Schock, über TopSecret

Hi!  
Ich melde mich mal wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Ich weiß selbst nicht was ich bis jetzt von der Story halten soll, vieleicht sagt ihr's mir...  
Liebe Grüße

Kapitel 3

Vom kulturellen Schock, über Top-Secret Angelegenheiten bis zu Piepmätzen

Den heutigen Morgen begann ich damit, mich ein zweites Mal im Bett umzudrehen und eine weitere Stunde im Halbschlaf zu verbringen.  
Dieses schreckliche Vogelgezwitscher, das mit der Morgenluft in mein Zimmer wehte, ließ mich dann aber doch aufwachen. Mit einem Nebelschleier vor den Augen und mächtigen Kopfschmerzen, machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad, wobei ich über die ein oder andere Umzugskiste stolperte.

Seit drei Tagen war die Familie Braddock nun wieder unter die Engländer gegangen. Meine arme Mutter war am Boden zerstört, als mein Vater vor ungefähr einer Woche mit einer (ich zitiere) "riesen Überraschung" nach Hause kam. Die genaue Definition dieser überdimensional falschen Umschreibung war dann, dass mein Vater in das Londoner Ministerium versetzt wurde und wir folglich umziehen müssten.  
Die Vorschläge von meiner Mutter und mir, er könne doch jeden Tag mit dem Besen fliegen, morgens nach England flohen oder abends wieder zurückapparieren, wurden gekonnt ignoriert.  
Letztenendes war der Umzug für mich weniger schlimm als für meine liebe Mama, die sich als gebürtige Französin, schwer tat ihr Heimatland zu verlassen.  
Ja, auch ich bin in Frankreich geboren, aufgewachsen und ganze sechs Jahre zur Schule gegangen, aber was solls. Das englische Blut floss schließlich auch durch meine Adern. Mein Vater ist in Birmingham geboren.  
Was glaubt ihr woher ich meinen Namen habe? Ehrlich!  
Hey, solange Mel mitkommt.  
Eine super Neuigkeit, oder?  
Ich bin ja sozusagen verwandt mit Mel, naja, alle reinblütigen Zauberfamilien sind irgendwie verwandt miteinander.  
Das war aber nicht der einzige Grund.  
Meine Eltern hatten sich mit denen Mel's viel über unseren Umzug unterhalten und schließlich hatten diese sich dazu entschlossen einen Neuanfang in Großbritannien starten zu wollen, woher sie vor rund zwanzig Jahren gekommen waren.   
Außerdem sei es für Melanie und mich viel leichter, wenn wir nicht außeinander gerissen werden.  
Zudem könnte ich, wenn ich ganz alleine in der neuen Schule aufkreuze einen kulturellen Schock erleben, davor wollten mich meine Eltern bewahren. 

Aber wo war ich stehen geblieben... ah, im Badezimmer...   
Dank einer leichten Schicht Make-Up schaffte ich es nach einiger Zeit sogar, mich so aussehen zu lassen, als hätte ich mehr als vier Stunden Schlaf gehabt und in neuer Jeans und T-Shirt konnte ich mich tatsächlich unter die menschliche Bevölkerung mischen. 

Wie bereits erwähnt legte meine Mutter sehr viel Wert auf eine richtige Ernährung. Sie, als Heilerin im St. Mungos, hat mir nicht schon allzu oft erklärt, wie überaus wichtig das tägliche Frühstück für den Menschen ist. 

Auf dem Weg in die Küche hörte ich meinen Vater noch durch das Haus rufen: "Machts gut, ihr Lieben." und mit müden Augen betrat ich die helle Küche. Mehrmals musste ich blinzeln, damit ich überhaupt erst meine Mutter ausmachen konnte, die schon am gedeckten Tisch saß. Ihr Arbeitstag begann immer relativ spät, der meines Vaters hingegen war total unkoordiniert und hektisch.  
Die öffentliche Version, von dem was er beruflich tat, war: 'er arbeitet im Ministerium'. Was er da nun genau machte, wusste ich selbst nicht. Immer hieß es 'Top Secret' und ständig war die Rede von irgendwelchen Missionen. Früher hatte ich mich sehr dafür interessiert und ihn oft gefragt, was er denn genau macht. Damals, und auch heute noch, hatte er mir gesagt, es sei streng geheim, was er tue und er sei zum Schweigen verpflichtet.

,Guten Morgen, mein Schatz. Du scheinst nicht so gut geschlafen zu haben.", begrüßte mich meine Mutter, nach meiner Meinung, viel zu fröhlich und munter für diese Uhrzeit.  
"Geschlafen hab ich gut, nur viel zu kurz. Wir sollten uns allerdings ein paar Katzen anschaffen, die diese Piepmätze aus unserem Garten frühstücken können."  
(Keine Angst! Tief im Innern bin ich eine überzeugte Tierschützerin. g)  
,Du solltest dich trotzdem beeilen, denn soweit ich mich erinnere, bist du in etwa zwei Stunden mit Melanie verabredet. Ihr wolltet doch nach London in diese Wink... äh...Winkel..."  
"Winkelgasse", half ich meiner Mutter weiter.


	4. Von fleckigen Tapeten und anziehenden Bl

Kapitel 4

Von fleckigen Tapeten und anziehenden Blicken

Zusammen flohten Mel und ich in den 'Tropfenden Kessel'.  
Was sollte das eigentlich für ein Name sein?  
'Tropfender Kessel'?  
Ich hoffte sehr, dass diese Bezeichnung nicht den Zustand des Gebäudes beschrieb, denn wir hatten geplant dort zu übernachten.

Wenige Sekunden später und ein paar Kamine weiter, stand ich nun in einer rußigen Feuerstelle. Mein Blickfeld war erfüllt von einer wunderbar grauen Tapete, die mehrere gelbliche Flecken aufweisen konnte.  
Wie einladend, war mein erster zynischer Gedanke.

Schnell machte ich einen Satz hinaus aus dem schwarzen Loch, als mir einfiel, dass Melanie gleich kommen musste. Wieder meines Erwartens sah ich aber, dass Melanie aus einem direkt angrenzenden Kamin stieg und mich mit verschwommenen Blick musterte.   
"Ich sehne mich unheimlich nach dem Apparieren. Flohen ist einfach nicht meine Sache und schau doch nur, wie wir jetzt wieder aussehen."  
Irgendwie schien Melanie heute nicht ganz so gut aufgelegt zu sein. Mit anderen Worten: Meine Güte war die heute wieder zickig!  
Mit einem Wink meines geliebten Zauberstabes waren wir beide von den dunklen Rußflecken befreit und mein Shirt war wieder weiß.  
Gerade wollte ich mich dem engen Flur zuwenden, durch den lautes Stimmengewirr und verschiedene undefinierbare Geräusche drangen, als ich einen kräftigen Stoß in die Seite bekam und gegen diese widerlich Tapete flog.   
Die gute Melanie schien in weiser Voraussicht zur Seite gesprungen zu sein. Es war schließlich nicht nötig mich vor der, aus dem Kamin springenden, Meute Zauberer zu warnen.  
Sind alle besten Freunde so zuvorkommend?

"Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein hier so reinzuplatzen?", rief ich und erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich in meine Wut in französisch hinausgeschrieen hatte.  
Merlin, ich bin doch hier in Großbritannien!  
Augenblicklich drehte die ganze Gruppe ihre Gesichter zu mir und verwirrte Blicke trafen mich. Hey, das waren ja junge Zauberer. Ziemlich gut aussehende, junge Zauberer sogar, aber alle waren um mindestens einen Kopf größer als ich.   
Sofort setzte ich mein strahlendstes Lächeln auf und konnte nun beweisen, dass ich im Englischunterricht nicht nur geschlafen habe.

"Verzeihung, ich wollte Sie nicht anschreien. Sie haben mich eben erschreckt und ich war etwas überrascht."

Melanie hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt und einen skeptischen Ausdruck im Gesicht, sagte jedoch nichts.

"Kein Problem! Schließlich... ich... dich... die Wand... geschmissen.", ich denke, dass hat einer der jungen Zauberer versucht mir zu sagen.  
Allerdings hatte er so schnell gesprochen, dass ich nur wenige Worte verstand. Er machte das aber wieder gut, indem er mir einen anziehenden vielleicht sollte ich eher sagen: ausziehenden Blick zuwarf.

Ein Junge mit hellen braunen Haaren begann nun zu sprechen zu meinem Glück langsamer als der Schwarzhaarige zuvor.  
"Ihr zwei -", dabei streckte er seinen Zeigefinger aus und deutete auf Mel und mich.  
Merlin, ich konnte ihrer Muttersprache noch nicht ganz so schnell folgen. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass man mit mir, wie mit einem Kleinkind sprechen muss  
"Ihr seid nicht von hier, oder? Ihr seid keine Engländerinnen."

Bevor Mel oder ich auch nur an's Antworten denken konnten, redete wieder der Schwarzhaarige:  
,Moony, es ist doch mehr als offensichtlich, dass sie nicht von hier sind. Dieses Mädchen hat mich eben angeschrieen und ich habe kein einziges Wort verstanden. Das lag nun wirklich nicht an der ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke in der sie das getan hat."  
Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf.  
Sodass sein Freund sich wieder zu uns zweien umdrehte und diesmal langsamer sprach:  
"Entschuldigt unseren Moony. Er hat momentan- äh- zu viele Haare in den Ohren. Also fangen wir nochmal an: Hallo! Mein Name ist Sirius Black."  
Er hielt mir seine Hand entgegen, die ich natürlich sofort ergriff und erklärte:  
"Hi! Ich heiße Victoria Braddock, aber nenn mich Vicky."  
Erstaunlicherweise drehte sich dieser gut aussehende Zauberer von mir weg.  
Was sollte das denn jetzt?  
Ach so, er stellte sich auch Melanie vor.  
Du meine Güte, ich hatte sie völlig vergessen.  
Jetzt begrüßten uns auch die anderen Jungen. Wir lernten also einen James Potter, einen Peter Pettigrew und... Remus Lupin kennen?  
Ich dachte der heißt Moony?

Was haltet ihr davon?


	5. Eistorten, Flubberwurmschleim und entflo

Kapitel 5

Eistorten, Flubberwurmschleim und entflohene Mörder

Nach kurzem Smalltalk mit den Jungs, machten wir uns auf, um die allseits umschwärmte 'Winkelgasse' zu erkunden.  
Ich wäre wirklich noch länger bei den Vieren geblieben. Selbstverständlich nur, um noch mehr über- wie hieß die Schule noch gleich- genau! - Hogwarts - zu erfahren.  
Melanie jedoch schien keine große Lust dazu zu haben, was ich an ihren mörderischen Blicken und dem ständigen Ziehen an meinem Arm bemerkt habe.   
Aber dass kann mich doch nicht davon abhalten zu flirten,... könnte man meinen.

Gerade hatte ich ein äußerst amüsantes Gespräch mit Sirius Was für ein Name? Black begonnen, als er von diesem Potter Genaue Definition: Mensch ohne Feingefühl weggeschleift wurde.  
Auch Lupin und Pettigrew liefen schnell hinter den beiden her, nachdem sie sich noch kurz von uns verabschiedet hatten.  
(Wenigstens diese beiden zeigten Manieren.)

,Wieso sind die eigentlich so schnell verschwunden?", sprach ich meine Gedanken laut aus, während ich zusammen mit Mel auf der Suche nach der nächsten Eisdiele war.

Aus heiterem Himmel wurde ich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag einfach angerempelt und fiel beinahe in einen Eimer voll Flubberwurmschleim, der unglücklicherweise draußen vor einem Laden stand.

Das war einfach zu viel für einen Tag!

Wutentbrannt drehte ich mich auf meinen wackeligen Beinen um und rief:

,Was glaubt ihr eigentlich wer ihr seid, ihr aufgeblasenen 'Inselaffen'? Hat hier schon einmal jemand das Wort 'Manieren' gehört, oder ignoriert ihr das in England? Ist es hier vielleicht ein Brauch den ganzen Tag irgendwelche unschuldigen Menschen umzurennen? Da ist es doch das Mindeste sich bei dem Opfer zu entschuldigen."  
Dieses Mal machte ich nicht den Fehler in französisch durch die Gegend zu brüllen, das schien allerdings auch nicht die beste Lösung zu sein.

Die Menschen um mich herum zweifelsohne alle Briten blieben schlagartig stehen und starrten mich mit zornigen Mienen an.

Nun ja, wenigstens der Triumph war auf meiner Seite, dachte ich, während ich versuchte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf mein Gesicht zu bekommen.  
Der 'Rempler' allerdings hatte nicht im Geringsten auf meinen Wutausbruch reagiert. Alles was ich von ihm noch zu sehen bekam, waren schwarze Haare, deren Besitzer schnell in der Menge verschwand.

Schwarze Haare... das erinnerte mich unweigerlich wieder an...  
Sirius Black.

Als ich so mit verklärtem Blick in die verärgerte Menge schaute und vor mich hin träumte, packte mich plötzlich Melanie am Arm und zog mich davon.  
Sie hatte mich nur wenige Meter weiter gezogen, da fanden wir wonach wir gesucht hatten.

Eine Eisdiele.

Über der Ladentür verkündete ein stattliches Schild in verschnörkelter Schrift den Namen "Florean Fortescues Eissalon".  
Kurzerhand setzten wir uns an einen der kleinen Tische und begannen die Karte zu studieren. 

Während ich dann bescheiden wie ich nun mal bin einen Fruchteisbecher bestellte, hatte der Kellner alle Hände voll zu tun Melanies "Eistorte" zu unserem Tisch zu balancieren.  
Unter uns gesagt: Ich hätte auch so ein Eis gewählt, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was genau auf der Karte stand.

,Du weißt wie ungern ich mich wiederhole, aber ich will endlich eine Antwort von dir. Also, wieso, glaubst du sind die Jungs aus dem 'Tropfenden Kessel' so schnell verschwunden? Denkst du sie werden vom Ministerium gesucht? Vielleicht sind sie ja entflohene Mörder? Oder vielleicht sind sie ja Anhänger von diesem Vol... äh... Voldemolt?" ,meinte ich panisch und hatte alle Mühe mich zu beherrschen einen möglichst normalen Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten.

,Das wäre alles möglich, aber ich vermute etwas anderes. Denn während du damit beschäftigt warst zu Flirten,  
ein strafender Blick traf mich  
sind zwei Mädels durch den Raum marschiert. Die eine war blond die andere hatte rote Haare. Dieser Typ mit der Brille und den unordentlichen Haaren hat denen hinterhergestarrt, sag ich dir.", teilte Melanie mir mit.  
,Männer! Was soll ich dazu noch sagen?"


	6. Sekt, Feuerwhiskey und mächtige Kopfschm

Hi!  
Ich hab lange nichts mehr von mir hören lassen, deshalb dachte ich, wäre es jetzt wieder an der Zeit für ein neues Kapitel.

Viel Spaß,

Juliana

* * *

Kapitel 6

Sekt, Feuerwhiskey und mächtige Kopfschmerzen

Einige anstrengende Stunden später und es wären bestimmt noch mehr geworden, hätte ich Melanie in ihrem Kaufrausch nicht stoppen können lag ich ausgestreckt auf meinem Bett im Tropfenden Kessel.

Die Zimmer wurden dem Namen des Gasthauses weitgehend gerecht und es gab einigen Luxus im geräumigen Badezimmer. Wir hatten die Möglichkeit zu jeder Zeit in eine bereits gefüllte Badewanne zu steigen, denn glücklicherweise tropfte es unentwegt von der Zimmerdecke in die Wanne hinein. Was will man mehr?

Ich hing gerade meinen Gedanken nach und schloss müde die Augen, als Mel auch schon wieder begann auf mich einzureden.

,Jetzt schlaf bloß nicht ein! Ich übernachte nur deinetwegen an diesem Ort, weil du darauf bestanden hast und ein Abenteuer wolltest. Wir werden uns jetzt in unsere Schlafanzüge werfen, lassen uns noch etwas ordentliches zu essen raufbringen, werden mit dem Sekt den ich mitgenommen habe auf unser letztes Schuljahr anstoßen und uns dann sinnlos betrinken, damit ich mich nicht mehr so sehr vor den unhygienischen Zuständen dieser Betten ekeln muss.'

Laut lachend antwortete ich,Eigentlich hatte ich mich gerade so nett an diese niedliche Kakerlake gekuschelt, aber wenn es unbedingt sein muss.'

Wenig später saßen Mel und ich auf einer Decke auf dem Boden, auf welcher wir eine Flasche Sekt, eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und riesige Mengen an Obst, Käse und Baguette verteilt hatten.

,Auf uns und dass wir ganz viele Ohnegleichen in unseren Abschlussprüfungen erreichen.' prostete Mel mir zu. Ich verdrehte nur kurz meine Augen, hob ihr dann aber auch meinen Becher entgegen.

Nachdem wir die Sektflasche relativ zügig geleert hatten, schenkte ich uns nun vom Feuerwhiskey nach, den Mel aus dem Bestand ihrer Eltern geklaut hatte. Nein, ich sollte 'entwendet hatte' sagen. Wir begannen über alles Mögliche zu reden und gelangten bald an die Grenze, an der man bereit ist Alles was man selbst oder ein anderer sagt, lustig zu finden und wie wild darüber zu lachen. Das war schon immer so. Wir vertrugen halt nicht viel, jedenfalls nicht viel Hochprozentiges.

Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, dass Mel, schwach wie sie nun mal ist, irgendwann kapitulierte und ich den Rest des Feuerwhiskeys alleine runterkippte, was ich am nächsten Morgen allerdings bitter bereute.

Ich wurde durch einen Schlag gegen meinen Arm geweckt und schon als sich schwer meine Augenlider öffneten, durchfuhr ein höllischer Schmerz meinen Kopf, was mich dazu veranlasste meine Augen wieder zu schließen und zu keuchen. Mutig, wie ich nun mal war, öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und blinzelte gegen die Sonnenstrahlen, die mir ins Gesicht fielen. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf und sah mich im Raum um.

Bei Merlin!

Es sah aus, als wäre eine Horde Hippogreife durch das Zimmer gerannt. Essenreste vom letzten Abend lagen verstreut auf dem ganzen Boden, leere Flaschen gesellten sich dazu und ich saß mittendrin. Wir schienen es gestern Abend nicht mehr in die Betten geschafft zu haben und waren tatsächlich auf dem Boden eingeschlafen.

,Mel, aufwachen!', brachte ich krächzend gerade noch hervor, als ich das schlafende Mädchen unsanft rüttelte.

,Was? Was ist passiert?', fragte sie daraufhin, setzte sich auf und legte ihre Stirn nachdenklich in Falten, als sie verwirrt durch das Zimmer blickte und versuchte sich zu erinnern.

,Sekt... Feuerwhiskey...', waren die einzigen Worte die ich herrauswürgte, bevor ich vor lauter Kopfschmerzen mein Gesicht verzog.

Durch halb geschlossene Augenlider bekam ich mit, wie meine beste Freundin seufzend aufstand und sich streckte.

,So, ich werde mich jetzt erst mal duschen, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass ich in diesem Badezimmer überhaupt sauber werden kann.', gab sie daraufhin lachend von sich, worauf ich nur sagen konnte,Mel... weniger Worte... und bitte... hör auf zu lachen.'

Augenblicklich brach dieses Biest wieder in Lachen aus und flötete heiter,Oh! Hat sich da etwa jemand übernommen! Du verträgst einfach nichts, Kleines!"

Ein ,Grrr!' war das Einzige, was ich ihr darauf erwiderte.

,Na ja, was soll's. Unter diesen Umständen denke ich, dass du als Erste ins Bad gehen solltest. Gönn dir eine Dusche und dann gehen wir ordentlich frühstücken.', meinte sie plötzlich in fürsorglichem Ton.

Seufzend und keuchend erhob ich mich und schlurfte in das Badezimmer. Irgendwie schaffte ich es dann das Wasser aufzudrehen und als ich mich darunter stellte und die warmen Tropfen über meinen Kopf meinen Körper hinunterliefen, atmete ich erleichtert auf. Gerade hatte ich mich an dieses angenehme Gefühl gewöhnt, als das Wasser mit einem Mal eiskalt wurde. Ganz untypisch für mich, schrie ich vor Überraschung kurz auf und riss die Augen weit auf. Während ich versuchte mich vor dem kalten Wasser in Sicherheit zu bringen, hörte ich Mels Lachen.

,Das hilft gegen die Kopfschmerzen.', sagte sie, als ich aus der Dusche heraustrat und mit einem diabolischen Grinsen und ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand verließ sie das Badezimmer.

Ich wusste doch immer, dass sie eine sadistische Ader hat.

Als auch ich wenig später aus dem Bad kam, erwartete mich Melanie bereits wartend und mit weniger heftig pochendem Kopf gingen wir gemeinsam Frühstücken. Nach meinem zweiten Kaffee, welcher sonst immer Wunder wirkte, waren meine Kopfschmerzen immer noch nicht verschwunden und so apparierte ich bald mürrisch nach Hause. Mel verabschiedete sich hier von mir und ich schritt gerade in die Küche, um nach dem Anti- Kater- Trank meiner Eltern zu suchen, als meine Mutter auch schon wild gestikulierend auf mich zustürmte. Aus irgendeinem, mir unerfindlichem, Grund, flüsterte sie, als sie mir eindringlich und mit einem leicht verärgerten Ausdruck im Gesicht mitteilte,Victoria, Victoria? Kein Gutes Zeichen! Sonst bin ich immer ihr Schatz oder Engel! was fällt dir ein erst um diese Uhrzeit hier aufzutauchen? Seit guten zwei Stunden sitze ich hier mit einer Dame, die nur wegen dir hierher gekommen ist. Sie sagte mir, man habe dir in deinem Hogwartsbrief mitgeteilt, dass sie heute Mittag um zwölf hier sein würde, um dich auf Hogwarts vorzubereiten. Du wirst jetzt sofort zu dieser Frau gehen und dich höflich entschuldigen. Was wird sie bloß von uns denken? Und ich wollte doch, dass du einen möglichst guten Start in der neuen Schule hast.'

In meinem Kopf schwirrte es und es dauerte eine Weile bis ich den Inhalt der Worte erfasste. Verdammt, ich hatte diesen Termin doch tatsächlich vergessen, dann sagte ich schnell:

,Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mum.' und verschwand. Vor der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer von meinem Dad, wo die Hogwarts- Dame auf mich wartete, blieb ich kurz stehen und atmete tief ein, bevor ich die Zähne zusammenbiss und zögerlich den Raum betrat.

* * *

Und...? Was haltet ihr davon? 

Übrigens: **Vielen, lieben Dank** an **naschkätzchen **und **Lilkins **für die lieben Reviews, die waren Motivation für mich, sodass ich mich endlich wieder hingesetzt hab und mal weitergeschrieben habe.


	7. Von französischen Worten, strengen Blick

Hallöchen!

Ich bin's wieder. Und war mit dem neuen Kapitel im Schlepptau.

Viel Vergnügen,

Juliana

* * *

Kapitel 7

Von französischen Worten, strengen Blicken und schmutzigen Lumpen

Vor der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer von meinem Dad, wo die Hogwarts-Dame auf mich wartete, blieb ich kurz stehen und atmete tief ein, bevor ich die Zähne zusammenbiss und zögerlich den Raum betrat.

Ich lief geradewegs in den nur spärlich beleuchteten Raum und machte vor dem kleinen Sofa halt, welches am anderen Ende des Zimmers neben etlichen vollgestopften Bücherregalen stand, die ich eigentlich meistens mied.

Ich schaute kurz in die streng dreinblickenden Augen meines Gegenübers, bevor ich versuchte meine Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren und mich von meiner besten Seite zu zeigen.

"Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Victoria Braddock. Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung für mein reichlich verspätetes Erscheinen. Sie sind sicherlich eine viel beschäftigte Frau, daher möchte ich ihnen nicht noch mehr ihrer kostbaren Zeit stehlen. Bitte, wie kann ich ihnen denn helfen?', sagte ich in einem möglichst schmeichelnden Ton und zauberte ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

Die Frau erhob sich nun elegant und wirkte in ihrer vollen Größe noch viel bedrohlicher. Sie war um mindestens 20 cm größer, als ich. Oder war das nur ihr spitzer Hut der sie so groß erscheinen ließ? Jedenfalls bekam ich immer mehr den Eindruck, dass sie meine Entschuldigungen nicht sonderlich beeindruckt hatten.

Denn sie zog missbilligend die Augenbrauen zusammen und ihr Mund wurde so schmal, dass ich mich nach ein paar Sekunden fragte, ob er ganz verschwunden sei.

Ich war also gerade auf Spurensuche in ihrem Gesicht, da begann sie mit kräftiger Stimme zu sprechen.

"Ah, Miss Braddock. Wie schön, dass sie mir auch einmal die Ehre erteilen. Nicht, dass es schon anmaßend genug ist mich hier geschlagene zwei Stunden warten zu lassen. Jetzt besitzen sie auch noch die Dreistigkeit sich ohne die kleinste Entschuldigung vor mich zu stellen und mir französische Worte an den Kopf zu werfen.'

Was französisch? Bei Merlin! Ich hatte schon wieder vergessen Englisch zu sprechen! Das darf doch nun wirklich nicht wahr sein! Soll diese alte Hexe doch mal versuchen sich mit nem Kater hier hinzustellen und sich eine Entschuldigung aus den Fingern zu saugen.

"Nun ja, Miss Braddock, um nicht noch mehr meiner wertvollen Zeit zu verschwenden. Mein Name ist Professor McGonagall und ich bin hier um Ihnen eine Einweisung für Ihren kommenden Schulantritt in Hogwarts zu geben.

Kommen wir gleich zu den wichtigsten Verhaltensregeln und Bedingungen die man in Hogwarts an sie stellen wird.

Zunächst werden wir sie in eines der vier Häuser von Hogwarts einteilen müssen.

Über Hogwarts wissen sie natürlich alles. Ihre werte Mutter erzählte mir bereits, dass sie sich über verschiedene Literatur informiert haben, unter anderem ,Geschichte Hogwarts'' - das ist, nebenbei bemerkt, sehr lobenswert-.'

Ach ja, das Buch das Mum mir besorgt hatte. Das sollte ich schon gelesen haben? Upps!

So drehte sich die Frau auf dem Absatz um, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder mit feierlichem Gesicht mir zuzuwenden. Mir fiel auf, dass Sie nun einen verschlissenen, alten Spitzhut in den Händen hielt.

Wenn sie mir jetzt auch noch sagt, dass ich diesen schmutzigen Lumpen auf meinen Kopf setzen muss, dann kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren.

"Normalerweise findet die Häuserverteilung der neuen Schüler unter einer feierlichen Zeremonie statt, aber ich denke dieser Tag wird ihnen auch ohne ein Fest in Erinnerung bleiben. Immerhin kommt man nur einmal nach Hogwarts.'

McGonagall wirkte nun weitaus freundlicher als zu Anfang unserer Unterhaltung und sie hatte wahrscheinlich Recht. Dieser Tag wird mir ganz bestimmt in Erinnerung bleiben!

Ich sah wie die Hexe mit der freien Hand, in der sie nicht gerade den alten Hut hielt, in die Tasche ihres Umhangs griff und ihren Zauberstab zog, ihn direkt neben mich auf den Boden richtete und eine Sekunde später stand auch schon ein dreibeiniger Hocker dort.

"Nehmen sie bitte Platz, Miss Braddock.', war ihre nächste Anweisung.

"Und nun setzten sie den Hut auf.'

Mit diesen Worten hielt sie mir den Spitzhut entgegen und ich griff zögerlich zu.

Na toll, jetzt muss ich dieses Ding ja doch aufsetzen. Ich hab's doch geahnt.

Das Letzte, was ich sah, bevor der Hut über meine Augen herabsank, war der strenge Blick der Professorin.

Schwärze umfing mich.

Wow, ein Hut von innen! Das werde ich bestimmt nie vergessen!

Doch meine zynischen Gedanken wurden durch eine piepsige Stimme unterbrochen, die in meinem Kopf wiederhallte. Laut und fröhlich redete die Stimme drauf los. Und das bei meinem Kater! Oder sind das späte Auswirkungen vom Alkohol?

"Ohhh! Du meinst dein Kopf sei Besseres gewohnt, als mich? Du bist eitel und da ist Stolz ... eine ganze Menge sogar. Vielleicht Slytherin.

Hmm ... Aber ich sehe auch Mut. Ja, und den starken Willen auf die Probe gestellt zu werden. Du suchst Herausforderungen.

Ja ... eindeutig ...

GRYFFINDOR!'

Verdammt, wieso muss der denn so schreien?

"Nun gut, sie können den Hut abnehmen, Miss Braddock. Willkommen im Hause Gryffindor. Von nun an gelten für sie die folgenden Regeln:

Pünktlich um 22.00h abends müssen sich alle Schüler in den jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen ihres Hauses befinden. In den Pausen ist es nicht erlaubt in den Gängen von Hogwarts zu zaubern.

Des weiteren ist der Wald auf den Ländereien, für jeden Schüler verboten.

Konnten sie mir folgen, Miss Braddock?', fragte sie und zog ungeduldig beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

"Selbstverständlich.', gab ich ihr sofort zur Antwort.

"Gut, denn sollten sie diese Regeln missachten, verliert ihr Haus Punkte, die über das ganze Jahr gesammelt werden können, durch besonders vorbildliches Verhalten oder herausragende Leistungen im Unterricht- O.k. also nichts was ich schaffen könnte. - Zudem seien sie darüber informiert, dass der Schulleiter im schlimmsten Fall auch nicht von einem Schulverweis absieht.

Sollten sie Fragen oder sonstige Anliegen haben stehen ihnen in Hogwarts die Vertrauensschüler, Schulsprecher oder auch ich, als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor als Ansprechpartner zur Verfügung.

Wenn sie nun keine weiteren Fragen an mich haben, dann würde ich mich jetzt gerne von ihnen verabschieden. Der Hogwartsexpress fährt am 1. September um Punkt elf Uhr am Bahnsteig neundreiviertel am Bahnhof Kings Cross ab. Das Ticket habe ich ihrer Mutter bereits gegeben.

Einen angenehmen Tag, Miss Braddock.'

Die Professorin nahm sich eine Hand voll Flohpulver aus dem Vorrat meines Vaters, das auf dem Kaminsims stand und ich nickte ihr ein letztes Mal zu, bevor sie in grünen Flammen verschwand.

Mit dröhnendem Kopf ließ ich mich seufzend auf das kleine Sofa, auf dem noch vor wenigen Minuten Professor McGonagall auf mich gewartet hatte, sinken.

"Was für ein Tag!'

* * *

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich herzlichst, zutiefst ergriffen und voller Stolz an meine herzallerliebsten Reviewer wenden :)

**Lilkins**: Ich bin dir echt dankbar, denn du hast mir den nötigen Anstoß zum Weiterschreiben gegeben. Fühl dich ganz doll gedrückt.

**I-Marrychan-I**: Und was hältst du von der Fortsetzung?

**APWBDumbledore**: Hey, ich freue mich, dass dir meine FF gefällt. Ich hoffe du magst auch das neue Kapitelchen . Ich hab mich auch extra beeilt ;)


End file.
